


【恶魔城，LoS】魇昧

by DJ006



Category: Castlevania: Lords of Shadow
Genre: M/M, PWP, 水仙
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-27
Updated: 2014-08-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:47:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23231194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DJ006/pseuds/DJ006
Summary: Dracula/InnerDracula，pwp。完成于14年8月。
Relationships: Gabriel Belmont | Dracula/Inner Dracula
Kudos: 2





	【恶魔城，LoS】魇昧

he said, It is finished: and he bowed his head, and gave up the ghost.

回到我的臂弯之中，我的生父，我的半身，我的孩子。我将用血色羽翼引领你步入荒芜的暗夜，我会割去你所有遗存的爱与人性，因永恒的国度无须此等赘余。我借时间之力桎梏你如下仆，膜拜你似君王。

空旷寂寥的穹顶建筑被惨白的月光所普照，莹莹磷火将厚重破旧的天鹅绒帷幔点缀得熠熠生辉。自墙壁延伸的雕花如有生命般增殖生长，渐而消失在画栋拐角处的阴影里。空气中弥漫着一股腥甜的铁锈味与萦绕不散的藿香气息，坦然讽笑道德的踌躇。  
出乎德古拉意料的是加百列的反应，对方并没有一脸厌恶地把他推开，反而像是默许一般松开了钳制他咽喉的左手。但长发魔物仍不敢轻举妄动，他保持着被推翻在废墟上的姿势，仰面望向他的半身。  
他们必然会结合，他们本就是一体，这自寐魇中走出的恶魔如此狂热地笃信着这点。  
而黑发吸血鬼垂手用尖爪划过血魔的臀缝，验证了他的观点。  
黑色的指甲沿路刮开凝结成痂的血液涂层，新的鲜红再度渗出，循环往复。但德古拉毫不介意，他知道加百列需要什么，他周身的血汹涌奔腾，都是为他的加百列准备的，取之不尽用之不竭。  
那些混杂着砖石与断椽的废墟足足有半人高，使得吸血鬼亲王不必费劲屈膝。爪刃直戳进身下恶魔的入口，内壁被割裂，迅速流出的猩红片刻便灌满了甬道，因重力徐徐往下滑落。  
吸血鬼随意地塞入两根指头，紧致的肉壁令他不耐烦地蹙起眉头。德古拉的脸上瞬间划过一丝可怜，他抬起腰，主动吃下对方的手指，缓慢扭动起来。沾染了粘稠血液的手指不断进出甬道，恶魔抿紧嘴唇，阻止自己发出任何令他的半身嫌恶的声响。  
一时之间只剩下铠甲清脆的敲击声和汩汩的水声。  
很快甬道便能容纳下三根尖指。恶魔胸口大幅起伏着，仰头鼻息黏重，鸦羽般深黑的长发凌散坠地。他渴望将他的加百列拆吃入腹。而吸血鬼似乎听到了自身深切地呼唤，他抽开手捏紧德古拉的髋骨，阴茎在穴口胡乱拨动了几下，挺胯闯入恶魔湿冷的体内。  
魔物猛然弓起腰，泪水簌簌滚落，疼痛来的如此突然，然而他甘之如饴。自他身下的血泊中倏地生出簇簇触手，拧绞成长绳模样，捆缚起他光裸的长腿，将其高吊，使吸血鬼的挺进更加轻松。如非加百列下令，德古拉不敢贸然触碰他的半身。  
吸血鬼撞击的节奏愈发猛烈，喘息不绝，但他注视彼此结合处的目光依旧充斥着鄙夷。  
苍白的皮肤被裹覆在鱼鳞般栉比有序的肋骨之上，肌理细腻，极具蛊惑。他并非活物，甚至比尸体更加冰冷灰败，成千上万搏动的细小血管网络蔓延于其全身，如星象盘下垫压的灵符秘图。  
粗硬的性器在血魔体内肆无忌惮地冲撞，节奏愈发猛烈。脊背被身下尖锐的残垣碎片所撕裂，血肉模糊，那些细长的伤口如一双双黑红的眼眸，无神地凝望天空。吸血鬼发出一声危险的低哮，推翻了燠热升腾的情欲，抽身离开肠道的束缚。  
德古拉蒙有白翳的眼瞳顷刻睁大了，加百列不该抗拒他，他是他的一部分，他完全属于他，他们同为被囚禁的不朽神祇，共享一个灵魂。随诅咒而来的恶魔会啃噬剥夺他的人性，不择手段以求他留下。  
鲜血凝结成的触手在空中挥舞扭动，攥住吸血鬼亲王的腰腹，巨大的力量将其推回原位。吸血鬼轻蔑地看向身下，那是仿造他的形象而生的恶魔，虽拥有如出一辙的英挺五官，却毫无疑问是个无心的怪物。  
德古拉无法自遏地战栗着，他颀长的双腿用足以扼杀生灵的力道环住吸血鬼精壮的腰身，唯求更深的结合。快感导致他全身肌肉紧绷，牙关紧咬，格格作响。下身贪婪地吞咽着半身的阴茎，隐秘之处遭到反复蹂躏，加百列无情地拍打他坚实的肌肉，憎恨与狂喜泛滥成灾。  
喷射而出的精液瞬时填满了长发的血魔，稠腻的液体随着吸血鬼抽出的动作下坠滑落。德古拉面露惶恐，立刻驱使触手缠绕上自己的大腿根部，柔韧的尖端堵塞住暂时不能闭合的皱褶，将猩红与珠白尽数封在体内。

他们之间隔着恢弘的死寂。纵使暴戾的情感簇拥着嗜血的欲望一次次将他的半身攫获，丝绸织就的十字架被烧毁殆尽，信仰崩塌为骨灰齑粉，但加百列终究不肯屈服。  
四周缄默无声的雕像各个低下头去，事情完成了。

2014-8-27


End file.
